Shut Down Everything
is a scenario. In it, countries are trying to preclude the spread of diseases after people are demanding so. The player must infect all countries before the world shuts down all airports and seaports, and land borders are closed earlier than they normally would be. Description As taken from the Scenarios menu: Recent health scares from SARS, H5N1 and H1N1 raised awareness of how quickly diseases can spread. Governments are extremely concerned about the international spread of diseases and people around the world are demanding that countries take pre-emptive action. Can the world be infected before countries shut down everything? Differences and advantages In this scenario, countries will randomly shut down all land borders, airports, and seaports due to fear that an epidemic will leak into the country and destroy it. While this makes winning with the regular plagues very challenging, the special plagues are not as affected. Also, Madagascar gains three new research facilities, giving it a total of 7. Strategies for infecting countries with closed ports and borders This scenario is extremely easy with the Shadow Plague because the virus will not be detected until it has been released to the public through Shadow Blessing. The only problem are the Templars, as they will be abnormally stronger than usual, due to the faster militarization and faster increases of resistance. Blood Rage can be used multiple times to counter the Templars without triggering a Cure Effort. Also, combining Therianthropy with abilities such as Dark Cloud can be used to infect countries that have blocked access. This scenario is also very easy with the Neurax Worm, due to the Trojan Planes, which can still infect countries that have already shut down all entrances, rendering the stipulation of this scenario useless. No lockdown countermeasures can withstand a Trojan Plane. As well as this, if you can use the symptoms that reduce severity and have violent Trojan passengers, you can remove most of the research capabilities that every country has, but you will be detected if a country goes to anarchism. If you don't want to use the Neurax Worm, the gene Suppression will help the disease bypass closed borders, and the transmission Extreme Hematophagy has the chance of randomly infecting an uninfected country. Starting in Saudi Arabia also helps if you can keep your severity low until countries everywhere become infected. In Necroa Virus, you can migrate Zombies to new, uninfected countries. Unfortunately, it'll be more difficult to gain several millions of zombies due to the plague. Just keep in mind that Z Com will still activate in this scenario, which can be a pest, as always. Simian Flu has a unique strategy for getting around closed borders and ports. You can move apes to uninfected countries with the Travel active ability, and evolve the Transmission Hominidae Bridge to infect humans through the apes. It is difficult to do take down Island Countries this way, such as Greenland, but it is certainly possible. Achievements Complete Shut Down Everything - Score 3 biohazards in the Shut Down Everything scenario. Mr President - Get 3 biohazards with each disease ''on normal or higher ''in the Shut Down Everything scenario. Trivia * This scenario's title, as well as the achievement Mr President, is a reference to a meme that evolved from having to complete the difficult task of infecting the island of Madagascar in the game Pandemic 2 (which served as inspiration for Plague Inc/ Plague Inc: Evolved). Category:Scenarios Category:Strategy